


Alpha Stiles

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biker Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Omega Peter Hale, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Peter Hale, The Stilinski Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Justo cuando el día de Peter no puede empeorar, comienza a llover y maldice viendo que el único sitio abierto es una especie de bar con letreros brillantes y muchas motos aparcadas en la puerta. Peter entra con la cabeza bien alta y va hacia la barra, donde el Alpha más guapo que jamás haya visto está limpiando unos vasos.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter maldice su suerte cuando ve el último autobús de la noche pasando frente a él, correría si no fuera porque ha pasado un día de mierda y no tiene ganas de hacerlo, lo único que desea es llegar a su apartamento y meterse en la cama, pues siente a su Omega interior con ganas de dormitar antes de su celo la próxima semana. Aun así, aprieta su bolsa de cuero con todos los exámenes por corregir y comienza a caminar hacia su casa.

El Omega usa el autobús por una sola razón, y es que a pesar de no ser el típico Omega delgado, los Alphas siempre dicen burradas que le hacen rodar los ojos con tanta fuerza que siente que algún día no se pondrán derechos. Además, el autobús le evita pasar por un barrio que tiene pinta de peligroso.

Justo cuando el día de Peter no puede empeorar, comienza a llover y Peter maldice viendo que el único sitio abierto es una especie de bar con letreros brillantes y muchas motos aparcadas en la puerta. Peter entra con la cabeza bien alta y va hacia la barra, donde el Alpha más guapo que jamás haya visto está limpiando unos vasos.

—Hola, ¿tienes un teléfono? —Pregunta Peter, y el Alpha lo mira unos segundos antes de sonreír amablemente y señalar la esquina, de donde saca un teléfono y se lo da.

—¿Qué hace un Omega solo por este barrio? —Pregunta el Alpha con curiosidad, y luego abre los ojos cómicamente y se tapa la boca. —Oh, hombre, lo siento, soy demasiado curioso a veces. No tienes que responder. Por cierto, soy Stiles.

—Peter. —Dice el Omega y marca el número de su sobrino, siendo el único que le puede ir a buscar a estas horas. No quiere llamar a su hermana, nunca escucharía el final de esto si lo hace. —Y no pasa nada. Mi último autobús se fue, y estaba caminando a casa cuando comenzó a llover.

Stiles asiente y se da la vuelta para darle privacidad mientras habla con su sobrino y le da la dirección del bar de moteros más típico del mundo. Cuando cuelga, Stiles le entrega un vaso y Peter va a devolverlo cuando se da cuenta de que no es alcohol, sino coca cola.

—Gracias. —Dice Peter, y Stiles sonríe y sigue a lo suyo, trabajando en la barra. El Omega observa de vez en cuando al peculiar pero caliente Alpha, y jadea cuando se da cuenta de que acaba de manchar el pantalón con su mancha. Su calor ha llegado mucho antes de lo esperado.

Peter se da cuenta de que varios Alphas lo miran fijamente y se siente en peligro, pero al instante todos se alejan asustados, y Peter jadea al ver porqué. Stiles tiene sus ojos brillando rojos y por detrás de él hay otros hombres lobo bastante intimidantes.

—Peter, ven, puedes esperar a que vengan a por ti en el despacho, así no tienes que preocuparte. —Dice Stiles, y Peter agradece mientras se aferra al Alpha, gruñendo cuando su nariz se pega al cuello de Stiles, desesperado por tener este aroma para siempre.

—Alpha, tómame. Maldita sea, jódeme. —Gruñe Peter en la bruma del calor, pero siente que Stiles usa toda su fuerza de voluntad mientras lo tumba en un colchón que huele a Alpha y lo tapa con una manta.

—Tengo… Tengo que irme de aquí. —Gruñe Stiles con sus ojos rojos, y sale del despacho, dejando solo a Peter, quien comienza a tocarse y a meterse los dedos perdido en el calor y en la necesidad de estar lleno de Alpha.

No sabe el tiempo que pasa, pero agradece que su sobrino sea un beta, porque Derek entra, lo tapa con una manta, y lo lleva en brazos hacia el Camaro. Peter está centrado en llegar a casa sin tocarse y sin traumar a su sobrino. Cuando Derek lo deja en su apartamento, Peter se pierde en la bruma del calor durante siete días seguidos, y cuando sale de la bruma, se ducha, se prepara una comida llena de calorías y comienza a comer, sintiéndose miserable.

No se siente miserable por su calor, sino porque no puede quitarse de la mente a Stiles y su olor. Quiere ese olor impregnado en él para siempre, y no va a volver a ese bar, no por nada, sino porque está lleno de la peor calaña. Al terminar de comer, recoge su cocina y se fija en un papel doblado con la horrorosa letra de niño de tres años de su sobrino.

“Ese Alpha te apuntó su número para que le llames si quieres tomar un café algún día. DH”

Peter no quiere hacer un estúpido ruido feliz de Omega que va a ser cortejado, pero diablos, es un feliz Omega que va a ser cortejado por el Alpha que ha inundado sus pensamientos durante su celo.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles se despierta con un gemido ronco mientras se estira, mirando el reloj con odio. Al levantarse de la cama, tropieza con la ropa que hay por el suelo en su camino hacia el baño. Es pronto para abrir el bar, pero sus habituales suelen ir siempre a partir de las tres de la tarde, cuando es legal ofrecer alcohol.

El Alpha se viste con sus vaqueros negros, unas deportivas negras y una camiseta blanca que deja ver sus tatuajes. No, no son tatuajes estéticos, son tatuajes que le permiten ampliar la magia de su chispa. Cuando está listo, baja las escaleras que dan al despacho/almacén de su bar, y luego va encendiendo las luces de todo el local, luego desactiva las alarmas y cuando todo está listo, abre la puerta del bar y gime al ver su moto ahí parada, deseando montar hoy.

Aún así, suspira y va detrás de la barra, aunque no tiene tiempo de aburrirse, pues unos minutos después, las motos de su manada resuenan en su puerta, y segundos después, la bomba rubia que es su mejor amiga entra en el bar al grito de:

—¡Buenos días, culito sexy! —Stiles se ríe de las palabras de Erica, sacando ya cervezas para ella, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, y un refresco para el cachorro de Stiles, Liam. Su manada llena de alphas -Stiles, Scott, Lydia y Danny-, betas -Erica, Boyd, Jackson y Aiden- y omegas -Isaac, Allison, Ethan y Liam-.

Allison besa la mejilla de Stiles y va a la cocina del bar para comenzar a preparar comida para todos y para preparar la que venderán en el bar, ya que hay gente que solo va para comer las costillas de barbacoa de Allison. Son legendarias.

—¿Hoy quien quiere trabajar en el bar? —Pregunta Stiles ignorando la mano en alto de Liam, pues siendo menor de edad no va a arriesgarse a perder su licencia poniendo al cachorro tras la barra. Si hace caso a la mano de Isaac, Boyd y Ethan. —Genial. No creo que hoy venga mucha gente.

Los lunes eran los peores días para el bar, no sabe por qué, ya que el resto de la semana su bar siempre está lleno de todos los moteros de la ciudad y alrededores. Todos quieren ir a su bar, y sabe que es tanto por el poder que emana de él gracias a su chispa y su estado de Alpha, como que es el Alpha principal de su manada. Después de todos, él fue quien los reunió, o salvó.

Liam gime cuando no va a poder trabajar, pero se acurruca bajo el brazo de Stiles, oliendo el aroma Alpha y relajándose ante las feromonas que Stiles tiene y que hace que la biología Omega se equilibre.

—Mira el lado bueno, si no trabajas podrás hablar todo el tiempo con ese Alpha que suele venir solo por verte. —Dice Ethan riéndose del sonrojo de Liam, que ignora las palabras y finge no saber de qué Alpha hablan.

La manada de Stiles va a sentarse en la mesa más cercana a la mejor mesa de billar que siempre proclaman como suya, y Lydia habla con Erica y Danny mientras que los demás inician una de las numerosas partidas que juegan todos los días. Lo que hace interesante que jueguen siempre, es el dinero que se suelen jugar.

La poca gente que suele ir los lunes al bar llegan a lo largo de las demás horas, y Stiles se pierde en servir cervezas y comidas, riéndose con su manada, y alejando alphas de Liam, ya que es el único que es tan irascible que es capaz de arrancarle la garganta a un Alpha que lo quiera tocar sin su permiso. Allison y Ethan son Omegas emparejados, por lo que ya no tienen esos problemas, e Isaac, bueno, no necesita la ayuda para protegerse a sí mismo.

Una voz grave y tremendamente sexy saca a Stiles de su trabajo en limpiar y secar los vasos que se han ido acumulando a lo largo de la tarde. —Hola, ¿tienes un teléfono? —Pregunta un delicioso y nada típico Omega, y Stiles lo mira unos segundos antes de sonreír amablemente y señalar la esquina, de donde saca un teléfono y se lo da.

—¿Qué hace un Omega solo por este barrio? —Pregunta Stiles con curiosidad, y luego abre los ojos cómicamente y se tapa la boca. —Oh, hombre, lo siento, soy demasiado curioso a veces. No tienes que responder. Por cierto, soy Stiles.

—Peter. —Dice el Omega y Stiles lo mira, tratando de no saltar la barra para marcar al Omega con su aroma. —Y no pasa nada. Mi último autobús se fue, y estaba caminando a casa cuando comenzó a llover.

Stiles asiente y le da un poco de privacidad, y si se coloca la erección en sus vaqueros para que no sea tan evidente lo que Peter le hace, bueno, solo Boyd se da cuenta de ello. Boyd le da un refresco a Stiles, y señala con la mirada al Omega. Stiles va hacia donde está sentado y le entrega el vaso con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Dice Peter, y Stiles sonríe aún más ampliamente y se aleja un poco de Peter, ya que huele tremendamente bien. Stiles está guardando vasos en el lavavajillas cuando lo huele, jadea y se agarra con fuerza a la barra, tragándose un gruñido y mira a Peter entrando en calor en su bar, rodeado de Alphas no muy honestos. Isaac y Boyd se quedan detrás de Stiles y gruñen a los otros lobos del bar para alejarlos de Peter.

—Peter, ven, puedes esperar a que vengan a por ti en el despacho, así no tienes que preocuparte. —Dice Stiles intentando no gruñir, y Peter se lo agradece mientras se aferra a él y se pone a olfatearlo, jugando con la fuerza de voluntad del Alpha.

—Alpha, tómame. Maldita sea, jódeme. —Gruñe Peter, y Stiles gruñe separando al Omega más increíble del mundo de su cuerpo y dejándolo descansar en el sofá de su despacho, saliendo de ahí antes de hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

—Bro, has hecho lo correcto. —Dice Scott, que aun siendo un Alpha, al estar emparejado no tiene problemas con el delicioso aroma de Peter. Stiles gime y cierra los ojos, forzando su magia hacia la puerta de su despacho para proteger al preciado Omega que hay dentro.

—Huele como… Como mi hogar en navidad. —Susurra Stiles, y su manada jadea al escucharlo, pues saben lo que significa eso. —Volved a lo que estabais haciendo, estaré bien.

Stiles trata de volver a trabajar, pero tras romper tres vasos por escuchar los gemidos de Peter, Boyd le hace alejarse de la vajilla. Por suerte, o por desgracia, depende de como se vea, un hombre que huele como Peter, como un familiar de Peter, entra en el bar y busca con su mirada, luego debe oler el celo de su tío, porque va hacia la barra.

—Hola, soy Stiles, tu tío entró en celo y le he dejado quedarse en la parte de atrás evitando problemas. —Dice Stiles, y el hombre asiente entrando en el despacho de Peter. En un arranque, Stiles apunta en una hoja su número y se lo entrega al hombre. —Dáselo a Peter, dile que cuando su celo acabe me gustaría tomar un café con él.

El de pocas palabras asiente y se lleva al Omega más increíble del mundo envuelto en la manda de Stiles, oliendo a él.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles no vive pegado a su móvil esperando la llamada de ese Omega. Él tiene una vida, muchas gracias. Le duele que no le haya llamado aún, sí, pero es un Alpha, los alphas son fuertes y capaces de superar el rechazo de un Omega.

—Deberías levantarte, hueles horrible. —Dice Lydia frunciendo la nariz con asco. Acaba de quitarle el bote gigante de helado y está esquivando toda la mierda que hay alrededor de la cama de Stiles, quien lleva ahí tres días, triste por no tener su llamada. —Levanta el culo, tu manada te necesita. Eres el dueño de un bar, también te necesita.

Stiles gime, ya que su manada ha mandado a Lydia para cantarle las cuarenta sabiendo que no puede no hacerla caso, la Alpha es aterradora. Bastante aterradora.

El Alpha va a la ducha y se queda ahí casi media hora, frotándose y acicalándose, como si fuese a ver a su Omega hoy, cosa imposible, ya que no quiere saber nada de él. Stiles gime como un cachorro triste y sale de la ducha vistiéndose de forma rápida, mira la hora que es y ve que aún quedan horas para abrir el bar.

—Dile a la manada que nos vamos a comer por ahí. —Dice Stiles a Lydia, que estaba comiéndose el helado, Lydia asiente y manda un mensaje al chat grupal, luego bajan las escaleras juntos, y Lydia sube en la moto de Jackson, quien estaba jugando con el móvil mientras los esperaba.

Stiles sube a su moto y sonríe ampliamente después de días sin montarse en su bebé, arranca y sale disparado por la calle, siendo seguido por la moto de Jackson al instante, y durante el camino hacia el restaurante de su padre, las motos de su manada comienzan a aparecer detrás de él, siguiéndolo hasta que llegan y bajan.

El Alpha no se lleva mal con su padre, pero no tienen buena relación desde que Stiles se negó a ir a la universidad para centrarse en su magia y abrir su bar. Noah, siendo el antiguo Sheriff de Beacon Hills, tiene sus reservas ante las bandas de motos.

—Hola papá, mesa para… Doce. —Dice Stiles divertido, y Noah besa la frente de su hijo pese a que es más alto que él, y el beta los guía hacia su mesa habitual en la zona de atrás, siendo vistos fijamente por toda la gente a su alrededor, hecho al cual la manada Stilinski ya está acostumbrada. La mayoría de ellos tienen el cuerpo llenos de tatuajes, todo visten de cuero, y son seres sobrenaturales.

Stiles se sienta a la cabeza, y mira a su manada sentarse a su alrededor para comer, todos viéndose felices de verlo fuera de su cama y lejos de ese horrible helado de la tristeza.

La manada Stilinski está comiendo cuando Stiles jadea, y no porque su comida queme, sino porque su móvil suena, y ve un número que no tiene guardado. Y así, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, suspira hondo y responde.

—¿Hola? —Pregunta, y se golpea la frente por la contestación tan estúpida. Al otro lado de la línea, suena la deliciosa y grave voz de su Omega.

—Hola Stiles, soy Peter. —Responde Peter, y Stiles quiere gritar que ya lo sabe y que llevaba días esperándolo, pero en vez de quedarse en ridículo, sonríe y se obliga a tranquilizarse. 

—Hola Peter, gracias por llamarme. —Dice Stiles, y escucha un ruido Omega desde el otro lado de la línea llamando a su Alpha interior, pues gruñe suavemente. —¿Entonces aceptas tomar un café conmigo?

—SI. Quiero decir, si, me encantaría. —Dice Peter, y tras quedar al día siguiente, ambos se quedan en silencio sin querer colgar. —Debería colgar.

—Si, yo también. —Susurra Stiles ignorando a los estúpidos de su manada haciendo cosas raras para llamar su atención. —Pero no quiero colgarte.

—Yo tampoco quiero colgarte. —Dice Peter, y detrás de él suena un “pues ya cuelgo yo, tío Peter”, y la línea se queda en silencio. Stiles mira su móvil y su Alpha hace un ruido triste.

—Mira el lado bueno, mañana ves a tu Omega. —Dice Allison, y Stiles asiente, ansioso por ver a Peter cuanto antes.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter ha llegado media hora antes a la cafetería donde ha quedado con Stiles, pero no es su culpa, simplemente ha sido previsor pensando en el tráfico. Se sienta en una mesa que hace esquina y en la que puede contemplar toda la cafetería y saca su móvil ignorando el grupo de mensajes que tiene con su familia donde no paran de preguntarle cosas de su cita.

El Omega no mira su reloj cada dos minutos, que va, no lo hace. Tampoco salta su corazón cuando ve a su Alpha cubierto de cuero, pero dejando los tatuajes de su cuello a la vista. Se levanta con su habitual elegancia y sonríe cuando Stiles lo ve. Peter tampoco va a decir nada de que el Alpha haya llegado quince minutos antes de su hora de quedar.

—Hola Peter, me alegra ver que has pasado tu celo sin problema. —Dice Stiles besando la mejilla de Peter y frotando su cuello para dejar su aroma en él. Nadie dice nada, pero ambos se ven mucho más satisfechos.

—Alpha, me alegra verte. —Dice Peter y ambos se sientan, mirándose fijamente sin saber qué decir. Lo único que Stiles quiere es agarrar a Peter, llevarlo a su casa y esconderlo ahí como un tesoro preciado y listo para adorar, preferiblemente con su lengua. —¿Pedimos?

Stiles carraspea y asiente, haciendo una señal al camarero, un Alpha demasiado sonriente si preguntan la opinión totalmente imparcial de Stiles. Tampoco tiene que decir nada sobre cómo ese Alpha no para de mirar a Peter, ignorando a Stiles.

—Queremos pedir los dos, ¿o no ves que él está conmigo, hombre? —Exclama Stiles con sus ojos brillando en rojo, y totalmente complacido por ver como ese otro Alpha se encoje ante él, sintiendo su poder. 

Stiles hincha su pecho con orgullo al ver cómo Peter parece complacido con él, y a partir de ahí la cita va muchísimo mejor. Es como si la incomodidad de querer joder se haya ido, bueno, aplazado mientras se conocen mutuamente. Alpha y Omega están encandilados con el otro, y si al principio de la cita comienzan uno frente al otro, y al terminarla están con las sillas juntas y toqueteándose sobre la ropa, nadie puede juzgarlos.

Su burbuja se rompe cuando el móvil de Peter suena, y Stiles siente como se tensa en sus brazos, mirando el nombre de la pantalla con ganas de matar a quien moleste a su Omega, pero se ve confundido al leer “Bruja obsesa del control #1”. 

—Querida hermana, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo? —Pregunta Peter sin separarse de los brazos de su Alpha, sin importarle que Stiles escuche su conversación con la pesada de su hermana y Alpha de la manada.

—Peter, hoy es la cena familiar, tienes que estar aquí. —Dice Talia, y Stiles se da cuenta de cómo suena, no suena como hermana, sino como Alpha. Peter parece obligado a obedecer, y Stiles quiere golpear a esa Alpha.

—Estaré ahí. —Dice Peter antes de colgar sin esperar respuesta, mira a Stiles, y este tiene sus ojos brillando en rojo, controlando sus instintos para no destrozar a quien molesta a su Omega, y eso hace que Peter sonría ampliamente antes de inclinarse y rozar sus labios con los del Alpha. —Tengo que irme ya, el último autobús pasa en cinco minutos.

—Puedo llevarte. —Susurra Stiles, y Peter hace un ruido de Omega complacido, haciendo que Stiles responda con un gruñido de Alpha orgulloso. Peter asiente, y tras pagar a medias, van hacia la moto de Stiles. —Vamos, agárrate fuerte a mí, Omega.

Peter disfruta del mejor viaje de su vida, apretado a la espalda de su Alpha y viendo de cerca algunos tatuajes que están en su espalda y que solo se pueden ver los bordes en su cuello. El Omega quiere lamer todos esos tatuajes.

Al llegar a la mansión Hale, Peter parece tenso y alerta, por lo que Stiles no pregunta antes de agarrar la mano de su Omega y caminar hacia la entrada con él, decidido a proteger a Peter de su familia.

—No tienes que hacer esto. —Dice Peter, pero Stiles sonríe y le guiña un ojo antes de tocar al timbre.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles lleva en la casa Hale dos horas y ya entiende porqué Peter quería ahorrarse esto, y es porque es una mierda. Talia es una perra mala que cubre sus insultos con comentarios agradables, y Stiles está aguantándose todo lo posible por no saltar hacia la Alpha y arrancarle la garganta por hacer sentir así de mal a su Omega. 

Por lo menos es la única de la manada que lo hace, aunque los demás se quedan en silencio.

—Es tan valiente ir al peor barrio de la ciudad para pedir un teléfono, Peter. —Dice Talia sonriendo orgullosa de su mierda de ocurrencia, y Stiles está ofendido. Él vive en ese barrio, y no es tan malo. 

—Más valiente es ser una zorra vestida de cordero. —Murmura Stiles pinchando una patata y comérsela sin inmutarle ante el jadeo colectivo y la carcajada de Peter. Stiles mira a su Omega con orgullo por hacerle reír en un momento de mierda, y por debajo de la mesa, entrelaza su mano con la de Peter.

—¿Disculpa? —Pregunta Talia con un tono que roza a su Alpha, pero Stiles sigue comiendo ignorando a la hermana de Peter, porque la comida está increíble y nunca rechaza comida gratis. Además, lo que más molesta a la gente como Talia es el silencio o las sonrisas.

—Tío Peter, ¿al final vas a pasar aquí la luna llena? —Pregunta Derek cambiando de tema, o al menos lo intenta, el cachorro sarcástico es el único que le cae bien a Stiles.

—No, lo pasará con mi manada. —Responde Stiles, sin haberle preguntado a Peter sobre ello, pero no está dispuesto a dejarle con esa horrible Alpha más tiempo del necesario. Además, su manada quiere conocer al futuro compañero de su Alpha. 

—¿Enserio, Peter? —Pregunta Talia mirando fijamente a su hermano, con sus ojos brillando en rojo Alpha. Stiles va a gruñir para defender a su Omega, pero rápidamente recuerda que Peter no es cómo los demás Omegas, porque rueda los ojos e ignora la mirada de su hermana.

—Enserio, quiero ver como una manada debe tratar a sus miembros sin estar bajo el mando de Talia la terrible. —Responde Peter y aprieta con fuerza la mano de Stiles. La manada Hale está en silencio hasta que Cora se ríe casi se atraganta con lo que está comiendo. 

—¿Puedo ir en la luna llena con tu manada? —Pregunta Derek, haciendo que Cora se calle de golpe. Stiles ya sabe porqué el cachorro cejudo es el Hale que mejor le cae.

—Claro, puedes venir cuando quieras. Tienes que venir las noche de alitas, son épicas. —Dice Stiles, no solo por fastidiar a Talia, sino porque Derek realmente podrá disfrutar de esas noches junto a su manada.

El resto de la cena va de mal en peor, pero Stiles está tan divertido, que soporta las pullas de Talia contra él y contra su manada hasta que se termina el postre, levantándose y haciendo que Peter se levante con él.

—Bien, acompaña a nuestro invitado a la puerta. —Ordena Talia y Stiles sonríe divertido antes de despedirse de todos con la mano y caminar fuera hacia su moto, pero cuando va a subirse, empuja a Peter contra la moto y lo besa con fiereza. 

Peter jadea y deja que las manos del Alpha se coloquen en su cintura, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. El Omega ha deseado ver que hay debajo de la ropa de Stiles, por lo que mete una mano y jadea al sentir el cuerpo firme y fibroso del Alpha. También quiere sentir los tatuajes debajo de su lengua.

—Omega Peter Hale, ¿aceptas comenzar la época de cortejo conmigo? —Pregunta Stiles en un tono formal que hace que Peter quiera arrancarle la ropa al Alpha, pero simplemente sonríe de lado y gruñe juguetonamente.

—Alpha Stiles Stilinski, acepto comenzar la época de cortejo contigo. —Responde Peter, y el Alpha sonríe antes de guiar a Peter hacia la moto. —¿Qué haces?

—Como la mierda que voy a dejar que te quedes aquí. Tu hermana es el diablo. Te vienes a dormir a mi casa. —Dice Stiles, y Peter parece complacido mientras vuelve a subir a la moto del Alpha.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles aparca frente al bar, y rueda los ojos al ver a su manada espiando por la ventana, lanzando besos y riéndose de su Alpha. Stiles ayuda a Peter a bajar para poder tocarle, no porque piense que necesite ayuda, y de la mano lo guía al interior del bar donde este está repleto y con la gente bebiendo y riéndose.

—Me siento un poco fuera de lugar. —Dice Peter al ver a todos mirándolo con extrañeza, pero Stiles no dice nada, solo mira mal a esas personas y los gruñe ferozmente, alejando miradas indeseadas de Peter. —Gracias, Alpha.

—De nada, Omega. Si alguien te molesta avísame, aunque me da la sensación que no necesitas de ningún Alpha que defienda tu virtud. —Responde Stiles con una sonrisa divertida. Peter se ríe y aprieta un poco la mano de Stiles.

—Mi virtud no existe desde mi primer juguete sexual. —Dice Peter haciendo que Stiles se ría a carcajadas, llamando la atención de todo el mundo en el bar. Stiles ignora esas miradas y va hacia su manada, donde todos parecen desear conocer a Peter.

—Chicos, él es Peter. —Dice Stiles, y antes de que nadie se levanta a presentarse, Stiles añade: —¡Y ha aceptado mi cortejo!

La manada de Stiles grita y aplaude, y luego abrazan a la pareja de forma efusiva. Peter se siente abrumado, pues nunca ha visto de una manada que estuviera feliz por él y por las decisiones que ha tomado en su vida. 

—¿No esperáis un Omega mejor para Stiles? —Pregunta Peter sin poder contenerse y recibe miradas sorprendidas de la manada de Stiles, y una de cabreo de su Alpha. Frunce el ceño triste, y baja la cabeza por haber enfadado a Stiles.

—No estoy cabreado contigo. —Aclara Stiles y aprieta con suavidad la mano de Peter. —Estoy enfadado con tu hermana por haber jodido tu mente para que pienses que no eres suficientemente bueno. Eres increíble, ¿me oyes? Para mi manada, tenerte como el compañero del Alpha es lo mejor que alguna vez hayamos esperado.

Peter está abrumado, por lo que Stiles hace un gesto a su manada y luego lleva a Peter hacia las escaleras que llevan a su piso, dejando que el Omega se relaje en su habitación, donde puede aclararse en un sitio donde solo huele a él, y donde su Omega puede oler a él.


	7. Chapter 7

El día de la luna llena se acerca, y es normal que un Alpha se vuelva mucho más posesivo y salvaje cuando se trata de su Omega, por lo que nadie puede culpar a Stiles cuando aún dormido y abrazando el cuerpo de Peter, mueve las caderas para frotar su dureza contra el trasero del Omega. Lo que le despierta es el gemido necesitado de Peter.

—Oh, joder. —Murmura Stiles antes de salir corriendo a su baño, bajo el agua helada que le despierta a él, y ablanda su erección. Escucha las risas de Peter, porque ambos hablaron de hacer el cortejo de manera tradicional, y eso significa nada de sexo antes de la ceremonia.

—Voy haciendo el desayuno. —Dice Peter, y Stiles gruñe molesto, deseando ir a Peter y cambiar su risa por… Oh, de nuevo se pone duro, y de nuevo cambia el agua a lo más helada posible.

Stiles se ducha y se toma su tiempo bajo el agua antes de ir a desayunar con Peter, quien espera con una mirada altanera a su Alpha. Stiles frota su mano por el cuello de Peter, y luego agarra su mano para besarla con cariño y suavidad.

—Buenos días, mi Omega. —Dice Stiles y se procede a desayunar junto a Peter, pensando en cómo hablarle de la luna llena y de lo que tiene que hacer obligatoriamente según las tradiciones del cortejo. —Me llamó tu hermana anoche.

Peter se tensa, y luego cubre su rostro con una máscara de falsa indiferencia, algo que Stiles odia con todo su ser, ya que no quiere que Peter esconda nada de él por temor al rechazo.

—¿Y qué quería mi dulce hermana? —Pregunta Peter con sarcasmo, y sigue desayunando, pero con la mano de Stiles agarrando la suya y apretándola en señal de apoyo y cariño, cosa que el Omega agradece internamente.

—Quiere que pasemos la luna llena juntos. Ambas manadas juntas dada la cosa de que Cora y Derek querían pasarla con mi manada y no con la de su propia madre. —Dice Stiles de sopetón, recordando callarse para no comenzar a divagar.

—¿Por qué demonios querría eso? —Pregunta Peter y sonríe con ternura ante sus sobrinos, quienes siempre lo han apoyado pese al asco de familia a la que pertenecen.

—Ni idea, no me fío de tu hermana, pero alguien quería hacer el cortejo de forma tradicional.

—Si, tú, oh Alpha, mi Alpha. —Dice Peter rodando los ojos. —Yo tampoco me fío de Talia. Uno pensaría que iba a hacer una fiesta al no tener que aguantarme en una luna llena.

—Sea lo que sea, nadie te va a hacer daño. Eso te lo prometo.


	8. Chapter 8

El sonido de los motores de las motos resuena por el camino de entrada hacia la mansión Hale, y la manada de Stiles hace acto de presencia de una manera que estremece de asco a Talia y de placer a Peter. Stiles baja de su Harley y ayuda a bajar a Liam de detrás, pues el cachorro aún no tiene moto propia.

Liam va dando saltitos detrás del Alpha, y toda la manada va detrás de él hacia la puerta, donde la manada Hale está esperando en perfecta posición, todos rectos y con las manos en la espalda. Stiles escucha a Erica e Isaac riéndose a pleno pulmón de ellos, deleitando a su Alpha por la cara furiosa de Talia.

—Alpha Hale. Esta es mi manada. —Dice Stiles y los presenta a todos, dejando el último a Liam, pues es muy protector con su cachorro. Prácticamente es su hijo. Así que sí, a la mierda Talia y su mirada interesada y calculadora en Liam.

—Stiles. —Saluda Talia, y Lydia, Scott y los gemelos gruñen enfadados por la falta de respecto hacia su Alpha. Con el gesto de una mano, Stiles los hace callar. Peter da un peso adelante y abraza a Stiles antes de comerle la boca delante de ambas manadas. Los silbidos de la manada Stilinski resuenan en el claro, y todos se quedan en silencio ante el gruñido furioso de Talia.

—Lia, tranquila, es algo normal en un cortejo. —Dice Joseph, el marido de Talia, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Talia, y luego sonríe amablemente. —Vamos, la fiesta de la luna llena es en el jardín trasero.

Stiles asiente y agarra la mano de Peter, dejando que su Omega lo guíe. Liam va pegado en la espalda de Stiles y lo sigue como un bebé patito hasta que ve las fuentes de comida y se olvida de todo, yendo a comer. Ambas manadas comienzan a hablar, reírse y pasar la noche antes del anochecer, incluso Talia parece reírse un poco de algo que dice su esposo, pero es evidente para ambas manadas que mira el reloj más de la cuenta.

—Algo trama. —Murmura Peter entre los brazos de Stiles, y el Alpha asiente en acuerdo, ya que tampoco se fía de Talia, por ello ha estado haciendo planes según las variables de lo que vaya a ocurrir durante la noche.

Stiles mira el cielo y sonríe al darse cuenta el poco tiempo que queda hasta que la luna llena salga y hagan un paso importante del cortejo. Peter sonríe a su lado, pero al instante, todos se quedan quietos y escuchan un coche avanzando por el camino que da a la mansión Hale. Para sorpresa de todos, la única que no parece confundida es Talia, que avanza hacia la entrada para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos asistentes de la luna llena.

—Lia, ¿qué pasa? —Pregunta Joseph confundido, y Talia finge no escuchar a su compañero cuando el todoterreno negro aparca al lado de las motos de la manada Stilinski. Del coche baja un Alpha que todo el mundo conoce, un Alpha desemparejado que siempre ha querido a un Omega en específico.

—Chris, me alegro de verte. Vamos, la fiesta está a punto de comenzar. —Dice Talia, y la manada Stilinski se tensa, esperando qué fiesta va a empezar. Peter aprieta la mano de Stiles y gruñe furioso.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles está furioso, quiere arrancarle la cabeza a Chris Argent, sacar su corazón del pecho y aullar a la luna por su victoria sobre otro Alpha, presentándole a su Omega el corazón como regalo. Peter está aferrado a él, siendo lo único que evita el derramamiento de sangre.

Peter tensa su agarre con fuerza en el brazo de Stiles. —No hagas nada, Alpha.

—No es justo. —Gruñe Stiles cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Chris con odio puro en la mirada. Su mirada pasó de estar enfadada a estar divertida, y no paran de mirar a Stiles y a Talia. El tema, es que el plan de Talia no solo le ha salido mal, sino que está rabiosa y se fue a correr por el bosque junto con Joseph, quien está sumamente decepcionado con su esposa y Alpha.

¿Y por qué el Alpha de Peter quiere acabar con Chris? Pues es sencillo, está coqueteando con el joven Liam. Con el cachorro de la manada Stilinski. Con el cachorro del Alpha Stiles.

La risa coqueta de Liam resuena en el patio de los Hale, y Stiles frunce el ceño. —Va a usar a mi cachorro y luego lo dejará tirado, Peter. —Dice Stiles, y Peter ve lo adorable y protector que es su Alpha sobre la gente que ama y considera de su manada.

—Vamos, la luna saldrá en unos minutos, tenemos que hacer el gran paso de nuestro ritual de apareamiento y cortejo. —Dice Peter, y Stiles se olvida rápidamente de Chris Argent tratando de cortejar a Liam. Stiles deja sus ojos brillar rojo Alpha y ve como Peter sale corriendo al bosque. La manada Stilinski aúlla y alienta a su Alpha para que salga a por su Omega.

Stiles aúlla brevemente con su manada y luego sale corriendo, siguiendo el rastro de su Omega, de su inteligente Omega. Peter ha corrido en zigzag, tratando de confundir a Stiles, pero el Alpha tiene que marcar a su Omega, por lo que en unos minutos lo aborda en el bosque y se queda sobre Peter, lamiendo su cuello y mordisqueándolo de forma juguetona.

—He atrapado a este bello y sexy Omega, me lo tendré que comer. —Ronronea Stiles en el oído de Peter, mordisqueándolo y jugando con su Omega, luego lo ayuda a darse la vuelta, y Stiles se coloca entre las piernas de su Omega. —Hey, cariño.

—Hola. —Dice Peter sonriendo como Stiles nunca lo había visto antes, inclinándose para presentarle el cuello a su Alpha tal y como se debe hacer según la tradición, aunque no significa que aún puedan tener relaciones sexuales pese a la dureza que se clava contra el trasero de Peter. —No sé si lo había dicho ya, pero te amo, Alpha.

Los ojos de Stiles vuelven a brillar rojos, y bajo la luna llena sonríe y susurra sólo para los oídos de su Omega. —Yo también te amo, Peter. Tú me completas.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles y Peter se despiertan en mitad del bosque, y de nuevo, Stiles está frotando sin querer su dureza contra Peter, pero ninguno quiere parar, ninguno quiere hacer otra cosa que sentirse unidos de esta manera.

—Si seguimos, no podremos completar el cortejo de forma tradicional. —Gime Peter, y Stiles gruñe totalmente de acuerdo, metiendo una de sus manos bajo el pantalón de Peter, palpando la erección de su Omega, luego la acaricia unos momentos antes levantar su mano y hacer que Peter humedezca sus dedos.

—Te amo, maldita sea, y necesito enterrarme en ti como ayer. —Gruñe Stiles, y mueve sus caderas contra Peter hasta que siente que sus dedos están lo suficientemente húmedos, y baja el pantalón de Peter, jadeando al ver el trasero de Peter frente a él, y se da cuenta de que no necesita sus dedos, pues su Omega ya está con la entrada manchada de mancha húmeda y que huele divino para el Alpha. —Si huele así de bien, no sé cómo sabrá.

Peter gime contra el suelo del bosque y levanta mucho más el trasero, dando acceso a su Alpha, quien aprovecha y comienza a lamerlo y abrirlo con su lengua, añadiendo poco a poco dedos para que, pese a la mancha que tienen los Omegas y que facilita al Alpha deslizarse dentro, no le resulte molesto. Stiles no es pequeño, supera la media de cualquier Alpha.

Stiles suspira complacido por ver tan deshecho a su Omega, gimiendo y necesitado por él, por lo que no le hace rogar mucho y se desabrocha el pantalón, sacando su erección endurecida y goteando. El Alpha se acaricia suavemente, mordiéndose el labio mientras ve a Peter, de rodillas en el suelo y presentándose para él.

—Perfecto. —Murmura Stiles y se apoya en la espalda de Peter, apuntando su erección contra la entrada de su Omega, muerde su nuca y se introduce en él, encantado por los ruidos que hace Peter bajo él.

Las caderas de Stiles se mueven rápida y duramente, siendo implacable mientras se deleita con los ruidos que el Omega está haciendo. Luego, sale de su Omega e ignora el ruido de descontento que Peter hace, pero Stiles necesita verlo a los ojos, por lo que le ayuda a darse la vuelta, y cuando lo acomoda, ambos jadean cuando Stiles vuelve a entrar en él.

—Alpha, márcame, por favor. —Dice Peter, arañando la espalda de Stiles con fuerza, haciéndole sisear pero sin hacer tartamudear sus caderas, que se mueven implacables contra Peter, sintiendo su orgasmo llegar, por lo que no duda en inclinarse y morder el cuello de Peter al mismo tiempo que Peter hace lo mismo con su cuello.

Ambos van a la deriva con el sentimiento del vínculo completado, de sus corazones y almas uniéndose para siempre. Ambos corriéndose con la boca llena de sangre del otro. Unos minutos después, Stiles se da cuenta del nudo que lo atrapa con su Omega, sorprendido.

—¿Mi nudo… joder… Mi nudo no debería aparecer sólo cuando estoy en celo? —Jadea Stiles aún sintiendo los estragos de su orgasmo. Peter está tan ido que ni si quiera entiende las palabras de su Alpha. —Oh, mierda. Peter, creo que deberíamos haber usado protección.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles y Peter caminan de la mano, desnudos y cubiertos de sustancias lechosas que se niegan a revelar qué es pese a que todo el mundo -menos Liam- saben qué es. Salen a la propiedad Hale sin importarles su desnudez, Peter mirando a su familia con altanería porque sí, este tatuado y delicioso Alpha es todo suyo.

—Alpha, ¿enserio? Hay niños presentes. —Dice Erica divertida mientras tapa los ojos de Liam. Stiles se encoje de hombros aceptando la ropa que Scott les da a él y a su Omega, ayudando primero a que Peter se vista, y luego lo hace él rápidamente. Mira alrededor y ve que sólo Derek y Cora han ido a recibirlos tras haber completado su cortejo.

—¿Dónde han ido el resto de los Hale? —Pregunta Stiles dejando a Peter rodeado con su brazo, que ronronea ante el toque y trata de obtener más de su Alpha. Ambos se miran y abren los ojos con sorpresa, pues los Omegas que ronronean son los que cargan un cachorro.

—A la mierda los Hale. PETER HA RONRONEADO. —Exclama Erica y salta hacia Peter para abrazarlo, pero Stiles gruñe y se coloca frente a su Omega para protegerlo y evitar que huela a otras personas. Erica levanta las manos en señal de rendición y se aleja un paso. —No iba a hacer nada malo.

—Lo siento, sé que no lo harás, pero solo hace unas horas que hemos completado el cortejo y nuestro vínculo y mi Alpha es un poco…

—¿Posesivo?

—¿Sobreprotector?

—Vale, lo entendemos. —Murmura Stiles rodando los ojos, luego mira a Peter y acaricia su mejilla. —Recoge tus cosas, tu hogar es donde está tu manada, no donde no saben valorar lo maravilloso que eres.

Peter no se sonroja, no lo hace. Así que asiente y va hacia la que siempre ha sido su cuarto, guarda la ropa y sus cosas del trabajo y deja lo demás, tampoco le importan mucho esas cosas. Baja las escaleras y solo ve a Derek y Cora para despedirse de él, pero tampoco le importa el resto de los que se supone son su familia. Para Peter, su verdadera familia espera subidos en sus motos esperando por él y el pequeño cachorro que crece dentro de él.

—¿Estás listo? —Pregunta Stiles, y Peter asiente antes de aferrarse a la espalda de Stiles, oliendo justo donde dejó su mordida en su Alpha, sonriendo cuando Stiles enciende la moto y lidera el camino con la manada siguiendo al Alpha y a su compañero.

FIN


	12. EPÍLOGO

Stiles gime cuando recibe una patada en sus partes privadas y abre los ojos para ver a Nikolai subiendo a la cama para acurrucarse entre en él y Peter. Stiles no entiende como su hijo tiene tanta puntería cada vez que sube a su cama, pues siempre sabe donde golpear para asegurarse de ser hijo único.

—Papi, quiero panqueques. —Murmura Nikolai con sus dos años recién cumplidos, mirando al Alpha con sus ojos azules brillando bajo su cabello ondulado y castaño. Stiles finge estar dormido, y parece funcionar, ya que Nik se arrastra en sus rodillitas hacia Peter —que también estaba fingiendo estar dormido—. —Papá, ¿puedes hacerme panqueques?

Peter suspira y se levanta de la cama mirando como Stiles le sonríe victorioso, por lo que el Omega gime cuando pone un punto bajo el nombre de Stiles, luego carga en brazos a su pequeño demonio y va hacia la cocina.

La cosa es que la pareja una pizarra donde van apuntando las victorias del otro cuando despertarse al alba se refiere. Es triste ver que Peter va ganando pero está haciendo él los panqueques. 

Si hace tres años le hubieran dicho que perder el autobús le habría hecho conseguir un Alpha, un hijo, y una manada que si lo quiere y lo valora, se habría burlado cruelmente de ese idiota. Pero aquí está, haciendo panqueques con forma de Yoda mientras observa su anillo brillando bajo las lámparas de su cocina.

—¿Papá, por qué sonríes? —Pregunta Nik desde su trona, jugando con sus muñecos. Peter se gira y besa su frente con cariño. Su pequeño cachorro inteligente.

—Es que soy muy feliz. —Responde Peter y vuelve a los panqueques mientras piensa en cómo darle la noticia a su Alpha.

—¡Yo también soy muy feliz, papá! —Exclama Nik desde su trona, suspirando cuando se le caen los juguetes por los movimientos espásticos de sus bracitos. Es la viva imagen de Stiles, solo tiene los ojos de Peter probando que él también hizo a ese adorable cachorro.

Peter se ríe y le entrega los muñecos a Nik, luego siente unos brazos abrazando su cintura, y sonríe al ver los tatuajes que los adornan. Peter se da la vuelta y besa a Stiles en los labios antes de volver a los panqueques.

—Buenos días, papi. Papá y yo somos muy felices. —Dice Nik, y Stiles sonríe ampliamente antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla regordeta de su bebé.

—Yo también soy muy feliz, y todo porque papá y tu estáis conmigo. —Dice Stiles, pero se queda quieto al sentir el nerviosismo viniendo de Peter en olas densas. —¿Peter?

—¿Serías más feliz si somos Nik, tú, yo y el cachorro que está en camino?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alpha Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411855) by [Zorramurph666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorramurph666/pseuds/Zorramurph666)


End file.
